


Surprise

by Satine86



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Married Couple, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: It was a routine creature excursion until Connor ran into a new complication: Abby's ex-boyfriend.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> In the time honored tradition of procrastinating on writing one thing, I finished writing this and decided to post it. I'm just sorta hand-wagging the Matt thing, and the multiple creature excursions that would probably thrust the ARC into the public eye... because I can.

Abby’d had boyfriends before. Of course Connor knew that, he’d be a right dunce if he didn’t. It was just that she hadn’t dated much, not since she stumbled across Rex and anomalies and had joined Cutter’s team. And certainly not since he’d moved into her flat, so long ago. 

So yes, he knew she’d had boyfriends before, they just weren’t all that serious and were a part of her past. Which was why he never thought about it. At all. Ever. It had nothing to do with jealousy or insecurity or anything like that. Well, maybe a little bit. 

Though, if he _had_ thought about it much, Connor’s certain he would’ve pictured someone like Reed Ashmoore: tall, good looking, and build like Becker. An Action Man in his own right. Connor knew from the few things Abby had said years ago, when they were just mates and she’d been trying to help him find a girlfriend, that Reed had been her longest term boyfriend, dating their entire first year of University. 

Well, longest term aside from Connor himself, because he’d gone the distance, hadn’t he? The one she had married. So take that Reed Ashmoore, he thought, perhaps a little smugly. 

It had been a surprise, running into Reed. What were the odds of stumbling across an ex while out patrolling for a wayward creature from millions of years ago? Connor thought they must be astronomically small. Maybe he’d do the actual calculations later, when Reed wasn’t hugging his wife.

“I can’t believe it, Abby Maitland!” he said, lifting her clean off her feet in a bear hug.

“Actually, it’s Abby Temple now.” She grinned, wide and bright and Connor felt his heart contract, certain he’d never tire of hearing that. Abby turned around, snatched up his hand and pulled him toward her. “This is Connor Temple, my husband.” 

Nor would he tire of hearing _that._

“Cheers, mate.” Connor held out his hand, shook Reed’s firmly. 

Reed seemed thoughtful as he dropped Connor’s hand, looking between them. “Married, huh? That’s a shock, never took you for the marrying type, Abby.” 

“Truthfully, neither did I, but ideas change.” She beamed up at Connor, and he couldn’t seem to fight the heat that rose to his cheeks.

“You’re the one that asked me, remember? I didn’t force ya.” 

Abby just laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist, as if to say, ‘you’re cute.’ Which, next to Mr. Adonis over there, he supposed he was. Cute like a puppy. Or cute like Sid, endearingly vexing and apt to get into trouble. Lovely. 

“So, what brings you to Wales?” Reed asked, apparently ready for some small talk. 

“Work,” Connor supplied. It wasn’t a lie. 

“You into the lizard thing as well?” Reed jerked his chin toward Abby. “Never could seem to tear her away from her babies.” 

“Something like that. I’m a, uh, scientist?” He couldn’t quite seem to stop his voice from going up at the end. He glanced toward Abby who smothered a laugh. His was a lot of things, really. Although saying he was the foremost expert on anomalies and resident tech geek for a secret government organization was a bit of a mouthful. 

“Connor does a bit of everything, really,” Abby was saying. “He’s brilliant with computers too, and I couldn’t do what I do without him.” 

She gave his midsection a squeeze. That was nice, a bit of affection was always good. Then she turned her attention back to Reed. “There was a sighting, possibly new species of… salamander. We’re investigating. What about yourself?”

“Work as well, a team building retreat.”

“Your father’s firm?” At Reed’s nod, Abby looked up at Connor. “His father owns an advert company.” 

Oh, an Ad Man. Personable, good looking, and successful. Yep, this was just grand. Connor was pulled from his sullen thoughts by his comm buzzing in his ear, Matt’s tired voice coming through.

“You know, just because you’re married now doesn’t mean you can sneak off for a quick snog whenever you like.” 

“Or a shag,” Becker’s voice piped through next.

“Oi!” Connor tapped his earbud, making certain the mic was on. “I can hear you, you know!” 

“That was the point.” Connor was sure he could hear the smile in Becker’s voice, and a faint giggle from Jess. Had everyone heard then? 

“Coworkers.” Connor sighed at Reed, pointing toward the earpiece that looked so much like a bluetooth. “Bunch of wankers.” 

“We can hear you,” this time it was Emily who replied in a sing-song tone. At least they were all amused.

“If you’re on the clock, I should let you get to it. But if you’re free later, maybe we could have dinner together?” 

Abby seemed to hesitate a bit, casting a wary glance toward Connor. He was already cataloging the cons in his head, but the next words out of Reed’s mouth seemed to cancel out any uncertainty on Abby’s part. 

“Jules is here, interning, and I’m sure she’d love to see you.” 

“Yes! I would like that very much.” Abby nodded. “I’m sure we can spare some time away, can’t we, Connor?” 

“Yeah, sure.” He waved a hand airily, what was a casual dinner with your wife’s ex?

“Brilliant!” Reed said brightly. He took out a business card, and jotted down his room number and the name of the inn he was staying at on the back. It was the same inn Jess had booked for the team once it appeared their creature was good at playing hide and seek. Because of course it was. 

“Small world, eh?” Reed laughed and waved goodbye, promising to meet them in the dining room at seven. 

“Who’s Jules then?” 

“Oh, his younger sister. She was the sweetest girl, I think she took our break up worse than either of us did.” 

Connor nodded, but wasn’t able to answer because Matt’s voice came through the comms again. “If you two are quite finished, I think we’ve found a nest our little beastie is making. I’d like Abby to have a look.” 

“I’ll send you their coordinates now,” Jess said, her fingers already click-clacking on her keyboard. 

“Oh, and Connor?” Matt added before the line went dead.

“Yeah?”

“Be sure and button up.” 

“OI WE WERE NOT SHAGGING!” The comm went silent and Abby started laughing. “Well, I mean, we could--” he stopped short when Abby snorted and elbowed him in the stomach.

“Come alone, Connor. We have work to do.” 

 

* * *

 

After running helter skelter across the Welsh countryside, the team finally managed to send their misplaced creature home, along with her new clutch of eggs. But not before Connor, and quite unfortunately Abby, had ended up covered in mud and pond water when the angry mother had taken exception to the fact they’d been trying for a look at her nest. 

“I can’t remember ever being that filthy outside of the Cretaceous,” Connor called as he flopped back against the hotel bed. He knew he should get up, dry his hair properly and get dressed before dinner with Reed, but the bed was by far the more tempting option of the two.

Besides, if he turned his head to the right he could see Abby toweling her hair dry, the large hotel robe slipping off her shoulder a little further with each movement.

“At least now we can have a hot shower.” She padded over to the bed and crawled onto it, moving to straddle Connor’s waist. 

“Those are always good.” Even better when your beautiful wife joined you, which his had. 

Abby bent forward and kissed him gently. When she straightened up again, she regarded him for a moment. “Are you sure you’re fine with dinner tonight?”

“Yeah!” he burst out, a little too loudly. “I’m absolutely one-hundred percent cool. Frosty even.” He added with a smile he hoped seemed genuine. 

“We could cancel, say work got in the way.” 

“No, you want to see Jules. That’ll be nice for you, yeah? I mean, I can share a meal with your ex, no problem. Your handsome, obviously rich ex who looks a bit like Becker and Stephen had some genetically perfect baby.”

Abby’s fingers curled gently against his chest, nails just barely rasping against his skin. “Why, Connor Temple, are you jealous?”

He snorted, trying for incredulous. “No.” 

She laughed at that. “Good, now you know how I felt with Caroline.” She bent forward again and pecked his lips, then crawled off him and crossed to her bag sat in the corner. 

“That’s not fair, it wasn’t a real relationship with Caroline. All a big farce, wasn’t it?” 

He got a long look in return. “It was real enough for you.” 

Connor supposed she had a point there, he hadn’t known it was all a ploy on her end. Still, Caroline.. hadn’t… it wasn’t the same. “Still, I wasn’t in love with her. I was in love with you.” Then Abby’s words seem to sink in a bit deeper. Jealous, she’d said. 

“Were you really jealous of Caroline? I just thought you didn’t like her because of everything with Rex?”

“Oh, it was jealousy all right.” Abby gave a small triumphant sound when she found what she was looking for in her bag. “Though I didn’t really realize that at the time. All I knew was that your attention was elsewhere a lot.” She lifted her gaze to meet his, her voice going soft, “I didn’t like that.” 

That revelation probably shouldn’t have pleased Connor as much as it did. Still, it made his stomach kinda tumble a bit, his heart too, and he grinned at Abby across the room. “You were jealous,” he sang. 

“Well, don’t go getting a fat head over it, else I might flirt with Reed at dinner.” That wiped the smile off his face quick as lightning. Abby gave him pitying look, “Don’t pout, I was only teasing.” 

Glancing toward the clock, she proceeded to ignore any puppy dog eyes he might be giving her. “Now hurry up and get dressed or else we’ll be late.”

Neither of them had anything particularly fancy, just their usual change of clothes in case a mission lasted longer than a day. Connor was vaguely surprised to find a hat stuffed in his duffel, and slipped it onto his head. 

“You never wear hats anymore,” Abby mused behind him. 

“I do.” Though he couldn’t remember the last time he had. “Sometimes.” 

“I think I miss it. They make you more… you.” 

He eyed her askance. “That good or bad?”

“Good. Always good.” She patted his chest and then ushered him out of the room. 

The Inn’s restaurant wasn’t a very grand affair, but the plates of food Connor caught glimpses of looked good enough. Besides, he was starving after the day he’d had and would have likely eaten anything at that point. 

They ran, almost literally, into Becker on his way back to his room. “Aw, it’s sweet you still go on dates. I guess the honeymoon isn’t over?” 

“Not exactly a date,” Connor muttered just as Reed spotted them and called Abby’s name. There was a young woman trailing behind him, not much more than twenty by Connor’s estimation, and just as genetically blessed as her brother. 

“Abby!” The young woman offered up a bright smile, reaching out for a hug.

“Look at you,” Abby said, “you’ve grown into a proper lady.” 

“Finally outgrew the pigtails.” She smiled again, laughing. “It’s so good to see you! And this must be your husband?” 

Her eyes fell to Becker, who immediately held up his hands. “Oh, no.”

“Uh, that would be me, actually.” Connor leaned around Becker, gave a jaunty little salute. “Hello.” 

Abby swooped in with proper introductions, and Becker quickly excused himself but not before giving Connor a long look that could only be interpreted as ‘good luck mate.’ Connor was certain he’d need all the luck he could get.

As everyone took their seats, Connor was well aware of Juliet -- Jules to her _friends_ \-- giving him a careful once over. He supposed he couldn’t really blame her. It might’ve been years since Abby had dated Reed, but it was hard not to draw comparisons between the old and the new. 

Connor had no doubt Juliet found him wanting. He would too, in her shoes. 

They fell into a round of catching up while they all looked over the menus. Connor was only half paying attention, every so often catching a name he recognized from one of Abby’s stories about Uni. 

“So,” Juliet asked once the waiter had brought out their drink orders. “How long have you two been together?” 

“Well, we’ve been work mates for over… six years now?” Connor squinted slightly, had it really been that long? Abby simply nodded.

“When do we start counting the other stuff?” He turned toward Abby, voice a little hushed. He’d never really thought about that before, surprisingly. “First kiss?” 

She pulled a face, nose scrunching slightly in mock distaste even as her eyes crinkled at the corners in amusement. 

“That bad then?” 

Abby smirked at him. “No, there was just still a lot to talk about. Second kiss should be the official mark.” 

He could live with that. The second had been in the Cretaceous, after they’d been trapped for nearly a month. The optimistic hope that they would soon be returning home had waned. There was still hope, but it was mellowed, tempered by the fact they knew they had to somehow survive in the past. 

Abby had decided it best to lay their cards on the table, so to speak. So they’d been honest, in a way they hadn’t been up to that point. They made an agreement that whatever happened, whatever came their way, they would face it together. Always. Then she’d kissed him for a second time. And a third, and a fourth. 

“So three years,” Connor said. “Give or take…” He let the sentence trail off, give or take several million years, but who was counting _really_? 

Connor would’ve been happy to just stare at Abby for the rest of the night, at the way her eyeshadow was just the slightest bit iridescent, glittering every time she blinked. But then he remembered that they were not alone and they had two people sitting across from them. 

“And, uh, married for two months.” Abby reached out and patted his hand, her ring catching the light. It wasn’t the most extravagant piece of jewelry, and usually she kept it on a chain around her neck lest she lose it, but it did sparkle nicely.

Juliet, despite her cold shoulder to Connor, did her bit of asking all the things you were supposed to ask newlyweds. At least as far as Connor could tell. 

“What about the proposal? Something grand and exciting?” She cast a wry look toward Connor, and if Abby saw it, she sure didn’t act like it. 

“I don’t know about _grand_ ,” Abby said and reached out, tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. “But there’d been plenty of excitement that day and I was just glad he agreed.” 

“You asked him?” Juliet blinked owlishly. “Well, that’s not exactly… traditional.” 

“Truthfully, not much about me and Abby has been exactly traditional. But it’s worked out all right for us, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Abby nodded, then turned her attention back to the other two. “What about you lot? Jules, you’re old enough to date now.”

“I should hope so, I’m twenty-one!” She laughed. “I’ve no serious prospects though, which is fine by me. This one here,” she jerked a thumb toward Reed, “can’t seem to ever settle down. I used to joke that he was still a bit in love with you.”

Reed nearly choked on his drink, and shot his sister a quick glare while he dabbed at his chin. “It’s not like that,” he said, catching both Abby and Connor’s gaze in turn. “There was school to finish up, then I started taking on more and more responsibilities from father. I’m just busy, is all.” He shot another glare at Juliet for good measure. 

Juliet merely shrugged and took a dainty sip from her glass. Trying to defuse the awkwardness, Reed started recounting a story about an old friend of Abby’s he’d seen recently, and before Connor knew it they were reliving the good old days and all he could do was politely smile. 

Dinner seemed to drag on, Reed and Juliet managing to keep Abby’s full attention. Then a problem arose once dessert was to be served. 

The waiter was just about to place Connor’s in front of him when Juliet, seated to his left, placed her foot just so and the waiter -- poor sod -- nearly stumbled into the table. He managed to catch himself just in time, but not before the chocolate lava cake on his tray managed to find its way to Connor’s lap. 

“Oh, that’s hot. That’s very hot!” Connor cried, shooting to his feet, causing his chair to loudly clatter to the floor. He was probably making a spectacle, but he didn’t really care; chocolate sauce was dripping down his front, staining his white button-up -- because of course it was white -- and grey trousers. 

Their waiter was mortified, but Connor waved him off. Assuring the man he wasn’t angry. It truly wasn’t his fault, after all. 

“Connor, it’ll stain.” Abby looked as if she was going to try to dab at it with her napkin, but thought better of it.

“Yep. This is lovely.” Connor held his shirt away from his skin, the molten chocolate now going quite cold. “I’m just gonna head up to the room, yeah? You lot finish your desserts. Have a nightcap, whatever you please.” 

“Connor I--” Abby moved like she was going to follow him, but he waved her off. 

“Abby, it’s fine. Stay, have fun.” He flashed her a quick smile, and said his goodbyes to Reed and Juliet. He knew Abby’s gaze followed him as he practically duck-walked out of the room, trying not to drip chocolate everywhere. 

* * *

What a day, he’d been covered in mud and chocolate. He supposed he should be thankful it wasn’t another brown substance, but considering he felt like shit… it all seemed to track. 

It was late and Abby still hadn’t turned up. He’d tried to sleep, but between the fact he was in an uncomfortable hotel bed and Abby wasn’t next to him, he found it impossible to drift off. Connor was just debating if he should ring Becker or Matt and see if they were awake, when the door finally opened and Abby tiptoed inside. 

She had just shut the door with the barest snap when she turned around, and saw he was still awake. 

“Have fun?” he asked, turning on the lamp so she wouldn’t stub her toes in the dark.

“I couldn’t get away. I tried and tried.” She started peeling off her clothes. First her shoes were flung off toward her bag. Then her jacket landed on the chair, followed by her shirt and then her trousers. Clad in only her knickers and vest, she crawled into bed and huddled next to Connor. 

“Oi, you’re cold!” 

“Then warm me up.” She tucked herself even closer, pressing her face against his neck. 

“We should get some sleep, yeah? Matt’ll want an early start come morning.” It wasn’t far from the truth, Matt _would_ be looking to get back to the ARC as soon as possible for a debrief. But it was also an excuse, and one Connor intended to use fully, rolling away from Abby and turning off the lamp again.

Settling against his pillow, which was just a little too thin for his liking, Connor could practically feel Abby’s frown on his back. 

“This is about Jules, isn’t it? I’m sorry she was rude, I was so taken back by it. I should have said something, I don’t know why I didn’t.” Abby slipped her hand over his side, and slid closer until her body was flush against his back, spooning him. 

Her breath was pleasantly warm as her she whispered in his ear, lips grazing the shell. “I’m sorry, Connor.” 

“It’s fine, she loves her brother and she loves you too. I was just… it’s fine, Abby.” He patted her hand where it splayed against his stomach. And it was, he got it. He couldn’t blame Juliet for anything, not even the cake incident, and if Reed really was still in love with Abby… well, he couldn’t really fault the man for that either. 

“Now just get some sleep, it’s been a long day.”

Silence stretched out, but sleep was not forthcoming, and he could tell by Abby’s breathing that it was just as elusive for her. 

“Connor?” she asked, finally breaking the silence. 

“Yeah, Abbs?” 

“I need to tell you something.”

He tried not to tense, tried to ignore the dread clawing at his gut. Here it was. What was ‘it’ though? Was Abby going to say she’d made a mistake? That it was over between them because she’d given her heart to Reed a long time ago, and Connor had just been cruising along on borrowed time?

Except he knew that wasn’t true. He knew Abby loved him. He knew that as sure as anything in his life: Abby Maitland loved Connor Temple. Just as desperately and as hopelessly as he loved her. 

Connor shifted and rolled over to face her. There was just enough light coming in through the thin drapes that he was able to make out her face, a worried frown marring her features. She hadn’t taken her makeup off, the iridescent flecks in her eyeshadow still glittering every time she blinked.

Which she was doing quite rapidly. 

Abby lifted her hand, laid it against his cheek. “I’d had a dinner planned, at home, but then the anomaly… and really I should know better than to plan things.” She laughed a little bit, her breath ghosting across his face. “Anyway, then I thought we could have dinner here, together, but then there was Reed…”

She let the sentence hang in the air, full of annoyance and maybe a hint of regret. Though what she could be regretting was beyond him, none of it was her fault. 

Her hand moved from his face, drifting down to find his and pulled it forward. Abby twisted his hand gently, laying it against her stomach. Connor felt his heart leap in response. He shouldn’t hope… should he? 

“Do you remember what I whispered in the bunker?” 

“‘Course I do.” 

She had mentioned marriage, a family, a life… together. Always together. 

The realization of what she was saying right now finally hit Connor, like a punch to the gut. But a nice one. Tears pricked his eyes and Abby’s face, a nervous smile quirking her lips, swam in his vision. 

“Do you mean it?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper. He was certain if he spoke any louder, his voice would break. 

“Yes.” She nodded, the nervous smile still in place. “Are you happy?” 

Happy wasn’t even remotely enough to describe what he was feeling. Ecstatic, eletated…. completely over the moon. Only he couldn’t seem to find his voice, his throat tight with unshed tears. So he nodded and grinned at her before pressing his body flush against hers, and kissing her soundly. 

When they pulled apart, Connor was on his back with Abby draped over him, her hands fisted in the front of his t-shirt. His arms were locked tight around her waist, keeping her in place. 

Abby gently raised one hand, used her thumb to wipe away some of the moisture on his cheek. “You are happy,” she said. 

“Yes. Are you?” There was a moment of worry, even though they had talked about this possibility. Because he knew she hadn’t always wanted this; wanted a family, to be a mother. 

Her answering smile was bright and glowing, spreading across the whole of her face and lighting up her eyes. She was over the moon. Connor kissed her again, pressing his lips against any part of her face that he could reach. She was laughing softly, wiggling up his body so she could kiss him full on the mouth. 

* * *

Despite the fact he spent the day prior running hither and thither, and majorly lacking in the sleep department, Connor was up early and cheerfully bounding downstairs to fetch coffee and pastries while Abby packed up and readied herself for the trip home. 

Connor took a seat at one of the tiny tables in the restaurant, waiting for his cappuccino and Abby’s herbal tea. He’d just shoved nearly half his chocolate croissant into his mouth when he became aware of someone stopping behind him. 

He turned round, one cheek puffed like a chipmunk’s, and found Reed standing behind him. Connor nodded his hello, chewing slowly. 

“You make her happy.”

“Wassat?” Connor managed around his mouthful of food. 

“Abby, you make her happy.” 

Swallowing, Connor felt like he was missing something. “I try to.” 

Reed actually smiled at that, shaking his head and laughing a bit. “That’s the thing, I don’t think you have to try. May I?” He gestured toward the empty chair next to Connor, who found himself nodding. 

“Sure.” 

Once he was settled, Reed spoke again, “I know it’s been a long time since I’ve seen Abby, but I didn’t even know she could be that happy. She was never like that when we were together, and I tried, believe me.” 

“You though,” Reed continued. “You don’t have to.” 

“Don’t I?” Connor still felt a bit like he was missing something. Maybe Juliet was right, Reed was still in love with Abby. Though, Connor had to admit, that thought bothered him even less now than it had the night before.

“No.” Reed shook his head. “It was like night and day, after you left us. She was still pleasant, she laughed and chatted and acted more like the Abby I remember, but it wasn't the same as the start of the evening. Because you weren’t there.” 

They were interrupted by the waitress bringing over two travel cups and placing them on the table, asking if there would be anything else. Connor thanked her, and she scurried back to her post. 

After that he fell silent as he tried to parse through Reed’s words. He only knew Abby as she acted around him. He’d always made her laugh, he knew that… had he always made her happy?

“I hope you’ll continue to make her happy, not hurt her,” Reed ventured after a moment. 

Connor couldn’t keep from bristling a bit as he started to gather up his things. “I think you’re overstepping a bit there, mate. Don’t really get much say in the matter, do ya?” 

“No, I suppose I don’t. But she’s special, so it seemed worth saying.” Their gazes locked, and Connor held Reed’s firmly. 

“I know she is,” Connor said evenly. “I know it surer than you ever will. So you needn’t worry about me hurting her. Especially when we have a family on the way.” It was probably petty to say it, but his hackles were up and he couldn’t seem to stop himself. 

If Reed really understood his meaning, he didn’t say anything. Just remained seated while Connor turned and walked out of the restaurant, heading back to the room. 

Abby had finished packing, their bags ready by the door while she sat on the bed and pulled on her boots. She bounced up as soon as he opened the door, taking the bag full of pastries from his hand.

“Chocolate croissants!” she crowed happily, reaching into the bag to break off a piece. 

“Abby?” 

“Yeah?”

“You’re happy, right?” He didn’t know why he asked, he knew the answer. Still, something about the conversation with Reed made him need to hear her say it. 

“Of course I am.” She grinned at him. “And not just because you brought me chocolate.” 

“No, I mean it. You’re happy, right? With everything… with me? With us?”

Abby sat down the bag on the nightstand, gently took the cups from his hands and sat them down as well. Then she moved in close, grabbed his wrists and put his arms around her waist before sliding her hands up his chest to clasp them behind his neck. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, brows furrowed. 

“I just mean, it’s a lot, isn’t it? Barely three months married and now a baby on the way.” 

“It’s scary, sure, but we can do it. Together.” 

“Yeah?” 

She smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Because I’ll have you know, Connor Temple, I have never been happier in all my life than I am right now, knowing that you and I are starting our family. I know I said never wanted these things, but that was because I never imagined they were possible. I didn’t think it was real, at least not for me. But you’ve made it all real, haven’t you?”

“I love you Abby Temple.” 

She beamed in response, and he suddenly realized she had been doing that a lot lately. The tension easing away as their lives settled, no longer going from one calamity to the next. She was right, becoming parents was scary, but they could handle it. Together. 

Connor kissed her, lifting her up and she took the hint, wrapping her legs about his waist. He shuffled them toward the bed, and gently laid her down, never breaking the kiss. 

All too soon they were interrupted by a pounding on their door, and Connor knew full well it was Becker even before he called out:

“Time to stop snogging the missus and get a move on, Temple!” 

“What if I’m the one snogging him?” Abby yelled back. 

There was muffled laughter on the other side, but before anyone else could reply, Connor scooted off the bed and darted toward the door. He yanked it open to reveal a clearly amused Becker, just past him Matt was leaning against the opposite wall, and Emily was carefully inspecting a flower arrangement on one of the tables lining the hallway. 

“Tell you what, mate,” Connor said. “If you don’t make another snide comment and head down to tell reception we’ll be keeping this room another night, you get first crack at godfather.” 

Not waiting for a reply, he started to shut the door on Becker’s confused face just as Emily whirled around, her eyes wide. “Are you saying Abby’s preg--” the rest of her sentence was cut off as the door closed all the way. 

“Connor,” Abby abashed. “That was rude.” 

“They’ll get over it.” He shrugged and she laughed as he practically dove onto the bed. She was still giggling when he kissed her again.


End file.
